


Honey You've Got Me

by DoctorsOrders



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Cuddling & Snuggling, Debauchery, Finger Sucking, Groping, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, Lap Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Messy, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prompto is a tease, Voyeurism, established polyamory, kind of? it's more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: All Prompto's teasing gets him more than he bargained for.He couldn't be happier about it.





	Honey You've Got Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [glaivescientia](http://www.glaivescientia.tumblr.com) because ~~she's a terrible influence~~ she deserves all the fic. 
> 
> Well I had a ton of fun with this even though it got out of control before I could even blink. Just in case anyone had any doubts, I love writing smut!
> 
> The boys are in a nice polyamorous foursome in this 'verse but the main focus is Prom/Gladio.

The day had wound down, and frankly, Prompto couldn’t be be happier. As much as he liked the Regalia, it was nice to stretch his legs. He didn’t even mind that they were camping tonight. The weather was perfect, Iggy had made a particularly delicious dinner, and Prompto felt content. 

 

He headed back to his chair, having collected everyone’s empty dishes. He was looking forward to besting Noct in another round of _Cactuar Crush_ when he ran hips-first into Gladio’s outstretched leg. He’d kicked it up pointedly like a mock-gate. 

 

Prompto paused, tilting his head in question after he got over being startled. “Oh man, how will I ever get out of this mess?” he joked as he turned to go back around the fire the other way. 

 

“C’mere,” Gladio said motioning to Prompto with two fingers.

 

Prompto acquiesced, closing the distance between them. He figured Gladio wanted a kiss, or to smack his ass. Either way, Prompto was game, his triumphant victory over Noct could wait. 

 

Gladio patted his thigh, not breaking his gaze with Prompto. He could feel himself blush. Stupid. That was _stupid_ , he wasn’t going to sit on Gladio’s lap, not when he had his own perfectly good chair a stone’s throw away. 

 

“Funny,” Prompto said, rolling his eyes. 

 

But Gladio didn’t act like it was funny. His hand was on Prompto’s hip suddenly, rubbing his thumb in a small circle. “Humor me,” Gladio said in a way that went straight to Prompto’s cock. 

 

Suddenly it seemed a lot less laughable and a lot more urgent that he did as he was told. Prompto made to swing his leg across Gladio’s, to sit on his goddamn lap when Gladio stopped him again. 

 

“Not like that.” 

 

He followed Gladio’s direction and cooperated as he was turned and pulled backwards into Gladio’s lap. Prompto let himself be a rag-doll, let Gladio rearrange his limbs any way he wanted. His legs were pushed open so they straddled Gladio’s between them, his feet unable to touch the ground, swinging helplessly, while his hands were placed on the arms of the chair. Gladio pulled Prompto against him, so his back was flush with Gladio’s chest. His skin radiating warmth through Prompto’s thin tank. A shiver ran through his body despite the warmth and Gladio hummed a pleased sound. 

 

“Relax,” Gladio told him in a low tone that Prompt could tell meant this was not going to be relaxing in the slightest. 

 

He spared a quick glance over to Noct, who was slouched in his own chair, scrolling through his phone, completely unconcerned with the pair of them, then to Ignis, still dutifully washing the dishes, before he let his head rest back on Gladio’s shoulder. 

 

Gladio nosed his way down Prompto’s neck, tickling the spot just below his ear as Prompto’s heart pounded in his chest. He placed a kiss in the dip of Prompto’s collarbone before nipping at the spot. A tiny noise escaped him as Prompto jumped. 

 

“You think it’s fun to tease me all day?” Gladio asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

 

“I would _never_ ,” Prompto protested stubbornly, despite knowing full well he had. He _might_ have spent the day doing things with his tongue in the side mirror, well aware that Gladio could see. Biting his lips unnecessarily, licking obscenely at his fingers, pressing his tongue stupidly against the inside of his cheek feigning a ridiculous blowjob. Yeah, he’d definitely thought it was fun at the time. 

 

One of Gladio’s hands slid up from it’s heavy place on his hip. Painfully slow. An eternity passed before his thumb brushed over Prompto’s hard nipple. The touch ricocheted through him even through the light fabric of his tank. 

 

“You’re a bad liar,” Gladio growled. 

 

So maybe he’d been kind of a dick all day, even though he knew it was driving Gladio insane. And _maybe_ it had been his way at getting back at Gladio for not finishing the blowjob he’d started the yesterday in the quick-mart bathroom when Ignis had stopped for gas. It wasn’t _Prompto’s fault_ Iggy had strode in with a look of exasperation and murder that had been…well, somewhat arousing honestly—he still hadn’t quite figured that out—and dragged them back to the car. Gladio could have _certainly_ continued what he’d started that night at camp, but no, yesterday had ended in nothing but a snuggly pile. Which was usually fine by Prompto, but not when he’d been expecting a wet, satisfying orgasm. _So_ _yeah_ , he might have spent the day being an insufferable tease, but really Gladio had left him with no other choice. 

 

“What are you gonna do about it?” Prompto shot back. His challenge was tainted with the breathlessness that accompanied it. 

 

Gladio breathed a short laugh before letting his teeth scrape gently across the sensitive spot just below Prompto’s jaw. An involuntary whimper left his throat as Gladio squeezed his nipple, and the bar running through it, over his shirt. 

 

Noct finally glanced over, shaking his head as he realized what was happening, before going back to his phone. 

 

“Don’t worry, he’ll want to watch the show soon enough.” 

 

Prompto felt the blush in his cheeks bloom down his neck. Gladio wanted to make a a show of him? It wasn’t as though he hadn’t done his fair share of watching Noct and Ignis, or that he was a stranger to Gladio watching him with Noct, but those times they’d all been in the moment. Those times weren’t like this. All eyes on him as Gladio made him squirm. 

 

His legs were tugged a bit wider until his thighs met the crossbar of the armrest. Gladio ran his fingers along the inseam of Prompto’s jeans, pressing into the soft skin underneath. The touch was intensified with the weight of the denim under Gladio’s fingers. He stopped just short of Prompto’s cock, but that didn’t keep it from swelling in interest, or Prompto from making a needy whine. 

 

“Gods, you’re always aching for this aren’t you?” Gladio asked, hushed tones doing nothing to hide the arousal seeping through the words. “I’ll bet you can barely help yourself from being such a slutty little tease when you’re always a hair-trigger away from a hard on.”

 

“T-touch me,” Prompto said quietly, every inch of his body awake and tuned into everywhere he could feel Gladio. 

 

A genuine laugh rippled through Gladio’s chest, shaking Prompto as well. 

 

“I _am_.” 

 

“You know w-what I mean,” Prompto insisted, knowing it would be of little help.

 

“Of course I do,” Gladio answered unhurriedly, “and you can wait until I’m good and ready.” 

 

“Gladdy—”

 

“Not up for discussion,” Gladio said with a rigid finality. 

 

Why was that making the blood rush to his groin even faster? Prompto squirmed a little, his jeans were already uncomfortably tight and he was only half hard. Gladio was always so indulgent, happy and willing to do whatever Prompto—or Noct, or Ignis—asked of him. He was gentle, despite his impressive form and strength. Which really made the way he was acting now even more intense and thrilling.

 

“Sit still.”

 

Prompto froze, his heart pounding in his ears. He gripped the armrests like his life depended on it and gave a shallow nod. 

 

“Good boy.” 

 

Prompto let out a shaky breath, trying desperately to control himself. Gladio knew what that did to him, the bastard. 

 

One hand creeping up just under the hem of Prompto’s shirt, Gladio let his free fingers trace Prompto’s chin and move delicately to his lips. Prompto parted them softly, fighting his instincts to lick and waited like he knew he was supposed to. Gladio placed a light kiss on his neck before pushing his index finger inside. His finger explored the surface of Prompto’s tongue gently before pulling out and smearing the wetness across his lips. It was unfairly hot, giving himself over to Gladio like this, especially when Prompto couldn’t see him at all. Gladio tugged his bottom lip down so he could fit two fingers into Prompto’s waiting mouth.

 

Unable to help himself, he moaned as Gladio pushed his fingers deeper, his tongue caressing the thick fingers as they filled Prompto’s mouth. It was slutty to be so eager to suck anything that crossed his lips, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care. 

 

“Figures filling your mouth would get his highness interested,” Gladio murmured as Prompto continued to suck his digits with little regard for the trail of saliva running down his chin. 

 

With great difficultly, he let his eyes drift over to Noct. His phone was still lit up, laying forgotten in his lap, as he watched the display Gladio had made Prompto into, his eyes alive with arousal. Prompto sucked a little harder, letting his tongue lap at the soft pads of Gladio’s fingers. 

 

The hand on Prompto’s torso moved upwards, skimming just under the fabric until it brushed his neglected nipple. Gladio let his nail scrape lightly across the sensitive nub causing Prompt to jerk and let out a muffled cry around his fingers.

 

Ever since he’d gotten his nipples pierced two years ago they’d been ridiculously sensitive. Shirts had been close to unbearable for the first few months, it had been so intense Prompto considered taking the piercings out because he just couldn’t deal with being so turned on all the time. But no, he’d remembered how much it had hurt to get them pierced, how the second one had brought tears to his eyes, and he’d decided he hadn’t suffered that pain for nothing. Prompto figured the sensitivity would decrease back to pre-piercing levels in time. That had never quite happened, but Prompto found he didn’t mind. 

 

Now a simple bar sat neatly through each of his dusky pink nipples, framing the mound with a small silver ball on each side. Prompto loved them, aesthetically—of course, that was why he’d gotten them pierced in the first place—but also the responsiveness. Playing with his chest was a whole new level of pleasure, it was fucking fantastic. 

 

Or rather, it was when he wasn’t being absolutely tortured under Gladio’s careful fingers. He squeezed and rolled Prompto’s hard nipple between his fingers, minding the metal as he did. Prompto couldn’t help himself as he moaned despite his full mouth, closing his eyes and relying fully on Gladio for support. 

 

“Could you come like this?” Gladio said as he gently nipped at Prompto’s earlobe. 

 

Prompto nodded without hesitation. He hadn’t done that in a while, but right now, straddling Gladio while Noct undoubtedly watched him, Prompto was sure he could. 

 

“Don’t,” Gladio amended, “not yet.” 

 

 _Not until I want you to_ , was left unspoken, but the message was clear. 

 

Stopping momentarily, Gladio pushed Prompto’s shirt up so it bunched under his arms. It exposed the entirely of his chest and the flash of cool air sending another throb of pleasure through him. Prompto cracked his eyes open, blinking down at his chest to see the barbells sparkling in the light of the fire. He hedged a look at Noct and his stomach dropped when he wasn’t in his chair. A wave of anxiety pushed through him, did Noct not want to see Prompto like this, pathetically captive and hopelessly needy? Maybe Prompto had done something wrong?

 

“It’s okay sweetheart, he just went to get Iggy,” Gladio drawled as though he could sense Prompto’s hesitation. Slowly, he pulled his fingers from Prompto’s messy mouth. 

 

“W-wait,” Prompto stuttered, not daring to move, “I want Ignis to w-watch…” 

 

Gladio hummed in acknowledgment, his lips so close to Prompto’s ear it made him shiver. “Don’t worry, I won’t be done with you before your audience gets back.” 

  
He moved his fingers down to draw a wet circle across Prompto’s neglected nub. It was so intense Prompto could feel an uninhibited scream escape his body before he heard it. If that didn’t call the other two back over, he didn’t know what would. Fuck, he liked this. Prompto liked being on display, he wanted to know he was being watched. 

 

The slip of Gladio’s finger against his pebbled nipple was exquisite. He toyed with the piercings as he pinched the delicate skin, occasionally letting his nail scrape over the tip. He nipped and sucked the hot skin of Prompto’s neck, surely leaving a mark. The pleasure was electric and Prompto’s jeans were devastatingly tight around his cock. He swore he could feel the zipper teeth though his briefs and the denim fly as his body surged with sensations. He could feel Gladio beneath him, hard and huge. Prompto wanted to grind back, if only to feel like he had some measure of leverage when in reality he had none. But Prompto knew he wasn’t supposed to. He’d been told to sit still, and he would even if it killed him. 

 

“ _Please_ , Gladdy,” Prompto begged as the spit began to dry and Gladio’s fingers resumed their rough drag. He wasn’t really sure what he was asking for. _More_ , just more of everything. 

 

Surprisingly, Gladio complied, letting his hand glide down as he cupped Prompto through his constricting jeans. Prompto had been doing a decent job ignoring his cock, ignoring how hard he was and how much he craved to be touched there, but when Gladio squeezed him firmly he felt as though his whole body was on fire. It took every bit of self control he had left not to thrash violently. Instead he moaned and tightened his fingers around the armrests he’d been clenching at. 

 

“Behave,” Gladio growled with amusement, “your king is watching.”

 

Through the hazy pleasure that was currently consuming him, Prompto managed to force his eyes open to see that not only had Noct and Ignis returned, but they’d rearranged their chairs. They were much closer than the four of them usually sat at camp, just far enough away that Prompto couldn’t hear what Ignis was whispering in Noct’s ear. He couldn’t tell if Noct was blushing or if it was the cast from the fire, and it registered with Prompto that he didn’t much care because Gladio was urging Prompto to suck at the fingers on his left hand as he continued his ministrations on Prompto’s confined cock. 

 

They were both observing with quiet interest while Gladio roamed his body. Noct was already lazily stroking himself while Ignis still worked at opening his slacks. It was probably the most clothed Prompto had ever found himself in a sexual situation, but he’d never felt so vulnerable. Gladio wasn’t usually a man of many words, but he kept up a steady stream of commands and praise alike as his fingers filled Prompto’s mouth. Prompto was barely conscious, his body too overrun with feeling to process everything at once. He just knew he felt so good that it hurt and that he never wanted it to end. 

 

His breath hitched and he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting just the tinniest bit against Gladio’s hand. Gladio clicked his tongue with a sigh and his hand slid away from Prompto’s cock. He whined futilely at the absence. Gladio’s hand splayed wide across Prompto’s thigh holding him down, hot and sturdy. He pushed his fingers a little deeper, so the tips just brushed the back of his throat, forcing Prompto to swallow and take more careful breaths. 

 

“Calm down,” Gladio whispered, “I told you, you’ll wait until I’m ready.” 

 

There was an edge to his voice, Prompto wondered what would happen if he couldn’t comply. _Probably_ nothing, but he didn’t want to chance it, didn’t want to give up having all eyes adoringly set on him.

 

His heart was beating so fast he figured Ignis could probably hear it even from where he was sat. Prompto bit down hard on his lip, willing himself away from the edge. He managed a muffled noise around Gladio’s fingers, that he hoped would be understood as compliance. 

 

“Good boy,” Gladio allowed.

 

Prompto’s cock jerked against the denim and he groaned as the front of his briefs were soaked with precome. Were he a different person, he might be embarrassed that Gladio was surely going to make him finish in his pants while he begged in front of his other two boyfriends, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. There was very little he wouldn’t do for verbal praise. 

 

“I could probably talk you off, huh?” Gladio taunted in a way that absolutely thrilled Prompto. 

 

He pulled his fingers from Prompto’s sloppy mouth abruptly and Prompto looked down to watch as he swirled the wet digits over his perky nub. Prompto’s whole body lurched forward at the caress, momentum stopped only by the forceful hand on his thigh. 

 

“You think I could?” Gladio pressed on as he played merciless with Prompto’s already abused nipple.  “Or maybe you’d rather it be Ignis? Sit you like this and fill your ear with filthy things until you just couldn’t take it anymore?” 

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Prompto moaned, “please, anything _please_!” 

 

“They like it when you moan, sweetheart,” Gladio said, clearly invested in how Noct and Ignis were taking in the show. “Make another pretty sound for us.” 

 

Gladio squeezed his thigh at the same moment he pinched Prompto’s nipple, hard. It sent Prompto wailing, he knocked his head back against Gladio, feeling as though he could snap the armrests in his grip. Gladio resumed tugging at the bar in his tender skin, leaving Prompto to pant for air as he composed himself as best he could. 

 

Even as pleasure-drunk as he was, Prompto could tell Ignis was close. It wasn’t the speed at which he stroked his cock, but the twitch of his fingers that gave away the orgasm sparking just below his skin. 

 

“Please _more_ ,” Prompto begged. He did it partially for Ignis’ benefit, he knew Ignis had always been more affected by auditory senses, but it wasn’t as though Prompto wouldn’t be rewarded for his plea. 

 

Gladio obliged, continuing to fidget with Prompto’s overstimulated nipple. His free hand crept back over to Prompto’s cock. He stroked Prompto as best he could with the denim between them. It was so much. Prompto ached for his cock to be in Gladio’s hand without fabric to inhibit the touch, but it was better this way. He knew that if Gladio had his fingers around Prompto’s bare skin he’d be gone in a second. 

 

“Gladdy, I’m— _fuck!_ Feels so good…” Prompto babbled. 

 

He watched as Ignis bit his lip and came in his hand. Prompto watched as he stroked himself through his orgasm, the slightest hint of a flush across his cheeks. Prompto tried to carve the image into his mind, Ignis—still dressed to the nines—cock spent and dripping in his hand. Prompto hoped he looked even half as good as Ignis, plastered to Gladio’s lap and so close to his own release. 

 

His eyes fell shut wondering how much longer he could really do this. The rough drag of the denim on his cock as Gladio fondled him was becoming overwhelming, especially in tandem with Gladio’s treatment of his nipple, tugging and teasing. He could hear Noct’s breath hitch and it made his heart hammer. Prompto liked the idea of Noct getting off to the fact that Prompto wasn’t allowed. 

 

“I need—” Prompto whimpered, “please, let me.”

 

“Noct first,” Gladio said simply. “You’ll wait. I know you can do it.” 

 

Prompto thought he might cry, he bit his lip hoping it could somehow restrain the flood of endorphins that he so desperately wanted. The only thing holding him back was Gladio’s humming insistence that he had to hold back. 

 

“Good boy. Almost there, just a second longer, that’s so good, Prom, wait…just wait. _So good for me_ , just a bit more.” 

 

Prompto could almost feel Noct’s groan when he came, it engulfed Prompto’s senses, took over his whole body. The second hand pleasure coming off him in waves was practically palpable, but Prompto waited. As the seconds crawled by and it became harder to restrain himself, but he endured, not wanting to disobey so close to the end.  

 

“Go on, you earned it,” Gladio said finally. 

 

His words burned in Prompto’s ear as he allowed himself to relax and let his orgasm tear through his body at long last. He was gasping for air, grasping for Gladio, for something solid, for anything to ground him while he let the blaze burn him down. Prompto came violently, howling and shaking in Gladio’s lap. He could still feel Gladio rolling his nipple, holding him as still as he could manage. Distantly, he could hear Gladio praising his patience but it didn’t register, nothing could, as Prompto’s world was currently more color and infinity than sound. 

 

His breathing was ragged when he rejoined his conscious senses and he slumped back against Gladio, boneless. Prompto couldn’t even find it within himself to open his eyes, happy to sit with Gladio’s hands still brushing his body, unbothered by his sticky briefs.  Prompto wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that, listening to the fire crackle a few feet away, letting Gladio be his chair, he could think of no reason not to stay like this forever. 

 

It seemed that was not the case for Gladio who, after an undeterminable amount of time, started to shift Prompto’s legs as though he was going to pick him up. Prompto squeezed his hand, making a small sound of protest as he was disturbed. 

 

Gladio let out a pained noise, placing a kiss on his temple in apology. “I’m just gonna move you to the other chair so I can finish, I’m dying here.” 

 

Prompto smiled wearily, batting Gladio’s hand away as he forced himself to stand. “Let me. I want to,” he pushed at Gladio’s knees to part them, floating on his post-orgasm high. 

 

“ _Shit_ ,” Gladio muttered, fighting with his zipper that he couldn’t seem to get down fast enough. 

 

Prompto dropped to the ground, paying no attention to the dirt under his knees. Gladio’s cock looked huge as he pulled himself from his boxers, somehow bigger than normal, or perhaps just more enticing. He was slick with precome, the head a shiny, deep red as it peaked through his foreskin. It made Prompto’s mouth water. He loved the way Gladio felt inside him, his ass or his throat, it didn’t matter, he relished the stretch. 

 

Prompto wrapped his hands around the base of Gladio’s cock, leaning in to suck the wet tip in his mouth. Gladio was far past the stages of teasing, Prompto knew, he’d felt Gladio’s throbbing cock against his back. 

 

“Just like that,” Gladio breathed as his hand settled heavily on Prompto’s shoulder, “so good.”

 

Dutifully he slid his lips up and down Gladio’s thick cock, he took as much as he could manage without much effort. Prompto was exhausted, and only wanted to make Gladio feel good. Thankfully, he didn’t have to labor for too long, Gladio’s fingers tightened on his shoulder and his cock twitched against his tongue. 

 

“Prompto, fuck _fuck_ ,” Gladio cursed loudly as he came.

 

He was too tired to swallow properly. Prompto took what he could, but didn’t mind as the rest of Gladio’s come leaked from his mouth and dribbled down his neck. He kept sucking and stroking him through his release, staring up at Gladio watching the pleasure playing across his features. 

 

When Gladio finally began to flag, Prompto let his spent cock slip from his mouth before permitting his head fall against Gladio’s firm thigh. His eyes dropped closed as he sat in the quiet stillness. 

 

“Thank you sweetheart,” Gladio said brushing his spunk from Prompto’s lip, doing nothing to alleviate his debauchery. “You’re a mess.” 

 

Not bothering to open his eyes, Prompto shrugged a shoulder unconcerned. He didn’t mind, he liked feeling spent when it was like this. 

 

“I believe that is entirely your doing,” Ignis said speaking up. “Clean Prompto up and bring yourselves to bed, it’s rather late.” 

 

“Hey Iggy, could you get—?” The sound of a towel hitting Gladio’s head came before he could even finish the question. “Thanks!” 

 

Prompto looked back up at Gladio who was tucking himself back into his pants. He stroked Prompto’s cheek fondly when he realized he was being observed. Prompto leaned into his touch, drinking up the affection.

 

“Are you sorry for tormenting me all day?” 

 

“Not a chance.” Prompto’s brow knitted together in confusion. "If that was supposed to teach me a lesson it…definitely didn’t.” 

 

Gladio grinned, wiping gently at the mess running down Prompto’s throat, removing it before it marred the neck of his tank top. “Good. Wouldn’t want you to stop any time soon.” 

 

He leaned over, catching Prompto’s lips with his own in a delicate kiss before hauling Prompto to his feet and kissing him deeper. Prompto’s knees felt weak, and not just because they’d been folded underneath him. He gripped Gladio’s arms for support as he tried to hold himself up. He was still a wreck, shirt hiked up to his ribs, cheeks burning, pants a wet mess, but he felt so very content. Gladio let his thumb skim over the little blue gem atop Prompto’s belly button fidgeting with the j-bar sitting in the recess as he sucked on Prompto’s swollen lip.

 

“You’re perfect,” Gladio said, just above a whisper, as if he didn’t want to startle Prompto. 

 

It always made his stomach flip, when Gladio touched him in such reverence, telling him that he was enough, that he was worthy. It felt good to be reminded that he belonged here, with his friends who indulged with his needy tenancies, in Gladio’s arms, safe.

 

“‘Mm tired.” 

 

“Of course you are.” 

 

Prompto found himself being scooped off the ground. Gladio proceeded to carry him to the tent with one arm. That never got less impressive, Gladio’s exceptional strength. 

 

Ignis sighed upon seeing them both. Gladio set Prompto down, off the blankets, while he zipped the tent shut. 

 

“I can hardly believe you’re still wearing these,” Ignis said descending on Prompto to unbuckle his belt. “Noct is practically asleep and you’re still dressed.” 

 

“That’s not saying much,” Prompto said, “Noct’s _always_ almost asleep.”

 

“I’m _cold_ ,” Noct said. He managed to be petulant even though his words were slow and heavy. 

 

Gladio rolled his eyes, pulling off his open shirt. “I’m coming, calm down princess.” 

 

Prompto let Ignis help him undress, taking a pack of wet wipes and his soft sleep-shorts when they were handed to him. He cleaned the worst of the messy come from his body with a few passes. 

 

“These really are a terrible mess,” Ignis mused, folding up Prompto’s wet, ruined briefs. 

 

“I’ll wash them tomorrow,” Gladio grumbled from where his face was pressed into Noct’s hair.

 

“See that you do.” 

 

Prompto looked at Ignis pleadingly as he pulled the shorts on. 

 

Ignis shushed him with a kiss to his temple. “I’ll take care of it, I know they’re your favorite pair,” he amended before pulling back. 

 

“Thanks Iggy,” Prompto said relieved, shimming himself under the blankets. 

 

He kissed Noct chastely on the mouth before smothering his face into Ignis’ chest when he laid down. Noct’s arm shot out and he pulled Prompto—and therefore Ignis—closer to him, wedging his knee in between Prompto’s. Ignis carded his fingers through Prompto’s hair in a way that was the very definition of soothing. It was soft and warm, all of them together like this, despite the ground and the mess of limbs, and it was all Prompto could have ever asked for. 

 


End file.
